<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment Shared by harrietdowlinglovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159430">A Moment Shared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietdowlinglovebot/pseuds/harrietdowlinglovebot'>harrietdowlinglovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Angel, musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietdowlinglovebot/pseuds/harrietdowlinglovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of softness, hopefully. Written in the early hours of the morning, functioning on Ineffable Husbands love only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment Shared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft and warm.<br/><br/>A delicate embrace, a moderate weight. <br/><br/><br/>Pale, plump hands running through tufts of auburn hair, which, in some lights, look like deep twirling flames of a cabin log-fire, and in others a deep mahogany tree in a darkened endless forest. It is like the mane of a majestic lion-- voluminous and regal, but soft like that of felines' coat. Both hands coming up to brush through the locks, over and over, fingers combing and caressing, causing the weight to sink further into the chest beneath it. </p><p>He can smell him, holding him like this, his androgynous scent; wearing what he wishes without much conviction. The Angel smells a mix of spices and sweetness, wafting upwards with each comb through those tresses, releasing it into the air like bursts of fragrance that scent warmth down his spine. The Angel pressing closer to the being atop him, nose burying deep into the hair to smell more of him; more of Crowley, underneath the scents that he loves. </p><p><br/><br/>A quiet purr and a shift, Crowley nuzzles closer to his Angel beneath him, burying his own face within Aziraphale's neck, the Angel having lost his tie and waistcoat much earlier on.<br/>Books. That is all the Demon can smell. Books and warmth. A comforting musk that fits the Angel's vintage appearance perfectly, enhancing the atmosphere at his bookshop. His eyes are closing again as he settles down, feeling gentle, loving lips against his head. <br/><br/>Dozing. He couldn't help but doze when Aziraphale makes him feel so safe and comforted. Aziraphale is an Angel, after all, so it is no surprise to the Demon. The mesmerising rise and fall of each breath Aziraphale is taking, sending the Demon deeper into whatever state of bliss he is floating in, like the ticking of a grandfather clock to put him under a spell. He feels vulnerable, but he knows he can be in front of his Angel; there is no hiding anymore. <br/><br/>Everything is warm and cosy, as it is meant to be. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>A lift of the Demon's head and the bending of the Angel's, withdrawing from their worlds to share a moment together. Lips touching, tasting, loving. Balmed lips against chapped ones. Thin fingers locking together with larger ones. It is a moment that is theirs and strengthens the contentment they have been working so hard to get. <br/><br/>Their world. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>